This is My Stand
by phoenixkami
Summary: This is the story before Two Times the Escape. I decided that my series needed a prequel because I kind of want to give the reason behind why on earth there are two kids and what happened that Halloween night.


This Is My Stand

Chapter 1: Broken Hearts

First Year:

Lily ran through the gateway between the platforms 9 and 10. Waving good-bye to her parents and her sister she ran onto the train. Servius was waiting in a compartment for her. It was nice going to Hogwarts with Servius but she was still afraid of going without Petunia.

"Do you know what house you want to be in Lily?" said Snape

"No, you?"Replied Lily a bit confused.

"Yep, my whole family has been in Slytherin. I would be outlawed if I wasn't."

Just then the compartment slid open and two young boys walked in and sat down. It was far from reassuring when they did.

"Hey, do you know what house you are going to be in James?"Said Black

"Yeah, Gryffindor like my father. 'For the brave at heart.'" James replied

"Yeah me to. Imagine if I was in Slytherin. I'd leave wouldn't you?" Announced Sirius.

"Oh sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I am Sirius Black-"

"Aren't you from the lot of Black that has been in Slytherin for generations?" Snape sneered feeling proud of him.

"Yes, I am but I happily have renounced my name's values. And this is James Potter-"said Sirius trying to talk.

"Potter…you wouldn't happen to be the Potter who has only 1 child because the pureblood family was so pathetic that they couldn't get another child out of the poor forsaken mother that you had. "Sneered Snape.

"Servius why are you doing this?" Lily said very softly.

"Wow James I think we found a hot one right under Snevilous' face. Good work finding her for us." Said Sirius.

"Hey, Lily…will you go out with me?" asked James

"Not if it was between you and a giant squid. You are a disgusting arrogant toerag." Lily spat back.

"You will fall in love with me eventually." Said James

"What are you going to do construct a Love Potion?" laughed Lily

"Nah sweetheart, I don't need a Love Potion to make you fall in love with me." James said softly.

Thankfully the train stopped and as everyone was getting out of the carriages, Lily saw this huge giant of a man waving. He called for all of the first years to get into the boat. She and Servius got into one boat with none other than James Potter and Sirius Black.

"That was Hagrid, Lily." Said Sirius

"She knows who Hagrid is Black." Spat Snape

"Really now…interesting." Said Sirius

The Great Hall was a masterpiece. She saw how the night sky was bewitched just like _Hogwarts a History _said it was. The first years all gathered around the staff table and Professor McGonagall called for all of the first years to come up to the sorting hat when she called their names.

"Terry, Abbott"

A short boy with red hair walked up and put the sorting hat on his head. And it took awhile before the hat decided on Hufflepuff.

"Sirius, Black"

The hat barely touched his head before the hat determined on Gryffindor. He waltzed over to the table thinking that he was such hot stuff, which he was.

"Grace, Bowmen" went into Gryffindor as well and was upset by the fact that she had to sit in the first year section next to Sirius Black. Even though he was the hottest guy in their year and both of them knew it."

"Lillian, Evens"

Lily nearly panicked when she got up to the hat. The hat slid over her eyes and a moment later she was sitting by Grace. She was mad that she was stuck with Sirius but she hung onto hope that Servius would be with her.

"Anna, Lewis" went to Gryffindor as well and sat down next to Lily only to be joined a minute later by Remus Lupin.

"James, Potter" got up to the hat and before that hat touched his head it screamed out Gryffindor. Lily groaned.

When Snape walked up he was put into Slytherin. Lily felt her heart sink. Lupin grinned at her cheerfully while James and Sirius started clapping and cheering saying that they got rid of the slimeball. Lily toyed with her food and when the prefects lead the first years up to the tower she entered it eagerly.

She got to meet the people that were in her dormitory. Grace, Anna, and Kelsey, and of course Lily would be sharing the dormitory. On the boys side James and Sirius would share with Remus and Peter.

Lily soon became really good friends with her roommates and her best friend was Grace. She was kind of loud and wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking. Anna was quiet and studious. Kelsey would just tail the trio of friends. Kind of like Peter.

Potions turned out to be a joke. Lily was the one of the top students, (next to Snape of course) and the first day they were making a vanishing solution. Afterwards Sirius ran up to Grace and said:

"Maybe I should just spill this potion on you. That way I can get into your robes."

"Go away Sirius. You're disgusting."

"Evans! Will you go out with me?" James asked with pride

"No! I'd rather date a huge stag." Lily said

"I can be a stag." James insisted

"Then the giant squid." Spat Lily.

Lily couldn't help but think that James will eventually give up. But in the back of her mind she said that she wanted to be with him. She tried to push that thought out of her mind. Walking to lunch she sat down next to Anna. Grace was still yelling at Sirius by the time she sat down on the other side of Lily.

"Man, that boy can go on and on about junk. Some might wonder where he keeps his brain."

"Grace, all of the girl's faun over Sirius... And if he fancies you consider yourself lucky." Anna said regretfully for she knew what was coming next."

"Anna what about you and your crush on Remus, huh?"

"That is totally different because I-"

"You what?"

"Just save it we shouldn't be fighting over who is going to go up to them first."

"Then why don't you go up to James?"

They ended up deciding that they would wait for the boys to come to them on bended knee before they would do anything. Which Kelsey got to test the next morning.

"Good morning Kelsey." Stammered a very nervous Peter

"Yes Peter?" Kelsey looked like she was going to throw up.

"Yes, Peter! Hiya everybody did Peter ask Kelsey out yet?"

"You have impeccable timing Sirius." Peter managed to say.

"You really like me Peter?" said Kelsey nervously.

"Yeah…"

Kelsey jumped into his arms and he kissed her. Everyone else was shocked. Then Sirius started over to Grace.

"You know there is something about this morning that makes me want to-"

"Save the perverted nonsense Black." Grace yelled.

"Then I will try. Lily-"

"No James. Anna, Grace let's go."

"We want details later Kelsey." Grace winked at her.

Kelsey looked up and nodded, then turned back to Peter who kissed her head. She felt bad but at the same time the other guys tried but the girls rejected them.

When they got to Charms the girls were shocked. Peter was sitting in Anna's seat. Anna groaned and regretfully had to sit with Remus, which everyone knew she didn't mind doing. After a very awkward Charms lesson, James jumped on the table and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"Evans, will you go out with me?"

"No! Give it up James."

"Don't even start in Black." Grace started as Sirius started climbing up the table.

The girls started up to the Common Room, and pulled over their books regretfully. Lily headed the studying as usual.

"Kelsey can you come here and study please."

"Can we do a group study with the Marauder's too?" Kelsey begged

"Fine, but just because I hate seeing you beg."

Grace called them over and the studying went a whole lot better than normal. They all decided that this is going to a normal end of the week thing. Just like visiting Hagrid at the edge of the Forest.

"Hi, Hagrid. How have you been keeping?"

"Fine thanks boys. Um…what is with those two?" Pointing to Peter and Kelsey walking together arm in arm.

"They are finally together thanks to me." Sirius boasted

"Oh boy."

The rest of the year passed normally with no other extreme hook-ups. It was creepy though. James and Sirius were easily the most popular and most well liked. Lily was dreading the ego that was forming and would form even more over the next year.


End file.
